


Kiss It Better

by ninzz



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jötunn Loki, Kissing, i have a massive jotun loki kink ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninzz/pseuds/ninzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeau bites her tongue, and Loki has an alternative remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver-tongued-goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silver-tongued-goddess).



> This idea came to me when I bit a hole through my tongue. Yay for stupid ideas! I also tried writing in a very different style from my usual one - I don't know if I like it or not.

“Oh! Damnit!” I exclaim, dropping the pile of books I'm holding as a burning pain seeps from my tongue through my entire mouth.

I know it's from biting into my tongue. It is no surprise, really. I had been chewing gum while tending to my task, and maybe I got a bit too enthusiastic with it. The pain begins to make me feel a bit nauseous, so I promptly sit down on the floor with my head between my knees. I am careful not to choke on the ridiculous amounts of bloody saliva I am producing, and opt for moaning quietly to myself instead.

I had moved into this house with Loki not too long ago. Maybe a couple of weeks? You can tell as much by looking around, really. Boxes everywhere, full of all manner of things. There is a grand total of twenty-seven boxes of books scattered; Seventeen of them are his and the remaining ten are mine. I am in the process of moving them to their rightful places on the many bookcases we made sure to have installed in advance - but I'm a bit distracted at the moment, you know, with what feels like a hole through my tongue.

“Zeau?” I hear Loki call from the other room, where he is fixing shelving units to the wall.

No doubt, they are for more books. I never did ask what he intended to use them for, but I suppose I will find out at some point soon enough, when he covers them with his various knick-knacks and much-loved tomes. He appears in the doorway, concern written across his face.

“Are you all right?” he asks me.

“I'm fine,” I mumble through my hands. I look up at him. “I managed to bite through my tongue. See.” I open my mouth to show him the mess of blood.

His eyebrows raise in sympathy, and he moves to sit on the floor beside me, putting an arm around my shoulder. “I know how that feels,” he tells me. “ _Believe_ me.” He stays still for a few moments, watching me.

'I know,' he announces suddenly, surprising me. 'Salt water.'

'Oh, good idea,' I agree, even though I have never encountered the method. Sea water is known to be good for allowing cuts and scrapes to heal faster, so I reason that adding salt to water couldn't be too different. Of course Loki would know about it. He gets up.

'Come into the kitchen,' he says. I nod assent, and follow him, deciding to loiter in the kitchen doorway rather than follow him all over the kitchen. He goes to one of the boxes and rummages out a glass, which he places on the draining board, then to one of the others and draws out a kilner jar filled with sea salt.

'Come over here.' I stay in the doorway, watching.

He flicks the tab on the hot tap upwards and lets it run until it's moderately warm, then fills the glass with it. Then, he takes the jar and puts approximately a tablespoon's worth of salt into the glass – he doesn't bother to use a spoon nor pour it, I notice – and swirls it around. My curiosity piqued, I go to the sink to stand beside him and observe further. He turns his head to look at me, still swirling the glass, and smiles warmly. He stops, and offers the glass to me.

'Try that for temperature. I'm not particularly good with hot things, I'm afraid. I tend to underestimate.'

I take the glass, tip it up to my lips, and touch my tongue to the water within. It's far too hot for the intended purpose, and I give it back to him, shaking my head.

'Too hot. You did underestimate,' I tease.

Loki smirks, and takes the glass, adding a bit more cold water to it. 'Now, you're not supposed to drink it. All you do is swish it around. Make sure to get all the blood out, and get it under your tongue. Take big sips, rinse it around, and then spit it out, and repeat until all the water is gone. It, er, works a little like mouthwash,' he instructs.

'Okay,' I say.

I take the glass again, and do as he says. It does hurt, to begin with, but once the initial sting is gone it feels a little better – number. The water has a lot of blood in it when I first spit it out, but less so when I'm down to the last mouthfuls’ worth. I rinse the glass out and put it back down on the draining board upside down, then I look up at Loki, who is watching me closely.

'Does it feel better now?' he asks.

'Yes, it does, actually,' I reply.

He smiles slightly. 'I thought it would,' he says, while snaking his hands around my waist to pull me closer. 'Want me to make it better still?'

I frown up at him. How could he do anything more than he already had? I tilt my head expectantly. However, what he does next is the last thing I ever expected. His skin first turns cooler, and rapidly takes on a blue colouring, which spreads upwards from his neck, across his face. His eyes change to a deep red, which reminds me of rubies. There are raised lines that have made themselves apparent all over his face and neck, and they are arranged in immensely pleasing patterns.

I wonder if they continue all over his body, and I reach up to trace one of them, softly curved, on his forehead. It feels unlike anything I've ever touched. He closes his eyes, and sighs softly.

'Are they... all over?' I ask.

Loki opens his eyes, love shining in them clear as day.

'Yes, they are.'

'Why didn't you show me before?'

I trace one of them down his neck and follow it until it disappears under the collar of his shirt, feeling the slight raised line under the cotton.

'I...' he gasps as I trace a marking that swoops down around his belly button. 'I thought you would reject me as a monster.'

'I would never, my love. You are beautiful in this form, and any other you choose to take.'

Then his eyes take on a very soft quality, and he puts his hand on the back of my neck. I shiver slightly at the cool touch. He leans down, and touches his lips to mine so lightly that I'm not even sure that he actually did it – and he withdraws, searching my eyes for approval, or maybe even signs of pain. Then, seeing no sign of such from me – how could I refuse him? – he kisses me again, pressing slightly harder. His lips are soft, and have give in them, but they have the cool feel of metal.

I open my mouth, yielding to him, sliding my hands up his sides to wrap around his shoulders. He gasps, and leans closer into the kiss, and, to my surprise, slips his tongue past mine, stroking the roof of my mouth. I gasp in pain, as he has touched the sore part of my tongue. He pulls away, and I breathe out fast, which then gives way to a slightly silly-sounding panting.

“I should have told you I was going to do that,” Loki says.

“Do it, then,” I respond, tangling one hand in his hair to pull his head to mine. His tongue immediately demands entry, and I open my mouth to allow it. Suddenly the kiss is tender, and Loki's tongue slips underneath mine, caressing gently the painful area. I moan softly; His tongue is, quite frankly, like a _really_ good ice pack. The _best_ ice-pack, in fact.

He slips his tongue back round to the top of mine, and holds it against the wound. Then, much to my dismay, he pulls away. I try to kiss him again, but he is having none of it. His red eyes gaze at me more fondly than I've ever seen.

“Better, love?” he asks, his skin beginning to shift back to his usual human form.

 _Except_ , I think, _it's not his usual form._

I reach up to touch his forehead, tracing one of the markings as it disappears.

“Why did you change back?” I ask, ignoring his question.

“I have to,” he answers simply.

“No, you don't.” As the blue recedes to his fingertips, it stops abruptly. He reaches up and strokes my face.

“I am a monster, Zeau. I can't stay this way. It's wrong.”

“No,” I say. “It couldn't be more right, Loki.” I take his hand, and begin to lead him to the bedroom. His skin grows colder again, and I know he has turned back to his Jotun form. I shiver, more from anticipation than anything else.

“ _You_ couldn't be more right, my love,” he says.


End file.
